Ilha Aishiteru
by Lamen
Summary: Uma fic Dedicada a minha nee-san. Naruto e Hinata numa missão juntos. vai dar namoro?


Ele havia acabado de acordar, abriu seus olhos e foi direto para o banheiro

**Ele havia acabado de acordar, abriu seus olhos e foi direto para o banheiro. Seu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, seus cabelos eram loiros, olhos azuis, um corpo nada mal, ele tinha 15 anos. Escovou os dentes, tropeçou num pote de lamen vazio. Sua casa estava uma bagunça, roupas jogadas pra la, potes de lamen vazio jogados no chão. Foi em direção a porta pegou um envelope que jazia no chão. Abriu-o e leu:**

_**Caro senhor Uzumaki Naruto, Compareça ao Escritório da Hokage, agora.**_

_**Ela tem uma missão pra você.**_

**- O que será que a Vovó Tsunade quer comigo, Dattebayo – disse Naruto, coçando a cabeça.**

**Abriu a porta, e foi direto pro Escritório. Chegando la, avistou uma menina esperando, ela tinha a mesma idade que ele. Seus cabelos era pretos azulados, seus olhos eram perolados, um corpo em forma.**

**- Oie Hinata! – Disse Naruto energético**

**- Na-naruto-kun – disse Hinata corando levemente – Oi.**

**- O que veio fazer aqui tão cedo? – Disse Naruto com um sorriso no rosto.**

**- A Hokage-Sama pediu pra mim vim aqui – disse Hinata olhando para seus pés – e você?**

**- A mesma coisa – disse ele.**

**Naruto bateu na porta e uma mulher de seios grandes atendeu-o.**

**- Que bom que vocês vieram – disse a mulher – Entrem!**

**- Vovó Tsunade! – Disse Naruto.**

**- Bom dia Hokage-sama – Disse Hinata ainda olhando pro chão.**

**Hinata e Naruto entraram. Sem receios a Hokage começou:**

**- Vocês foram chamados pra cumprir uma missão rank B – começou ela – Vocês vão excoltar um produto, do Rio de Konoha até uma ilhazinha esquecida do mapa.**

**- E que ilha é essa Vovó? – Perguntou Naruto confuso.**

**- É a ilha Aishiteru – respondeu a Hokage.**

**- I-ilha Aishiteru? – Disse Hinata, que até agora não havia falado nada.**

**- Sim – disse a Hokage – Vocês vão agora! Esperem no portão de Konoha. O Senhor Takuna espera vocês.**

**Hai! – Disse NAruto e Hinata em uníssono. Hinata Corou.**

**Os dois saíram do escritório da Hokage, e foram pro portão de Konoha. Chegando lá, Naruto viu um velhinho.**

**- Ei, você ai! – gritou Naruto – O senhor é o senhor Takuna?**

**- Sou sim – respondeu o velhinho – Vocês são os ninjas de Konoha que irão escoltar o produto?**

**- Sim – repondeu Naruto – Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto.**

**- Prazer meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata – disse Hinata corando levemente.**

**- Estou em uma missão com o Naruto-kun – pensou Hinata feliz.**

**- Prazer, meu nome é Tate Takuna – Disse senhor Takuna – Vamos?**

**- O que estamos esperando? – Disse Naruto com um sorriso.**

**Foram andando até a beira do mar, onde um navio, não muito grande, os esperavam. Naruto subiu a bordo do barco, seguido por Hinata e o Senhor Takuna. Eles partiram 12:00 em ponto depois de almoçarem.**

**- Quanto tempo dura a viagem senhor Takuna? – Disse Naruto já impaciente – Tomara que não demore.**

**- Amanhã de manhã chegamos na Ilha – respondeu Takuna – Isso se nada nos atrapalhar.**

**- Humm, Dattebayo, isso vai demorar – Disse Naruto emburrado.**

**Naruto virou-se e olhou para Hinata, ainda não havia notado como ela era bonita. Hinata estava olhando para o céu.**

**- Dattebayo, que sentimento é esse? – disse Naruto confuso – Será que eu a amo? Não, não isso não é possível, eu amo a Sakura-chan – Dizendo isso desviou o olhar para outro lado.**

**Havia escurecido, e uma tempestade teimava a cair.**

**- Droga! – disse o senhor Takuna – Se essa tempestade cair vamos ter um sério problema.**

**- Anh? – disse Naeuro confuso – Como assim um sério problema?**

**- Esse Navio... não agüenta tempestade muito fortes... – respondeu o senhor Takuna com um ar sério.**

**Uma hora depois, havia começado cair uma tempestade muito forte.**

**- Ah! – exclamou senhor Takuna - Era o que eu temia!**

**- Dattebayo! – disse Naruto um pouco preucupado – O que faremos?**

**- Tentem se segurar em um lugar seguro! – Gritou o senhor Takuna.**

**Naruto se segurou no mastro e o senhor Takuna também, Hinata segurou num mastro frágil. As ondas começaram a balançar o barco, elas estavam muito fortes, trovões e raios caiam.**

**Até que... um raio acertou o barco e o mastro onde Hinata se segurava quebrou, ela saiu rolando pelo chão do navio e caiu no mar. Ela estava quase se afogando pois as ondas estavam muito fortes. Quando Hinata caiu NAruto pensou:**

**- Quem não cumpre uma missão é considerado um lixo – começou a pensar. **

**- Mas quem abandona os amigos numa missão é considerado pior que um lixo! – Dizendo isso Naruto se soltou do mastro e pulou ao mar.**

**Naruto nadou até Hinata e a segurou, como as ondas estavam fortes eles não conseguiram voltar pro navio e afundaram no mar.**

**Havia amanhecido, Naruto havia acordado meio confuso sobre o que acontecera, estava deitado na areia, sentiu um peso sobre o peito, olhou para baixo e viu Hinata, deitada no seu peito.**

**Que bonita – pensou ele – Nunca tinha reparado essa beleza dela.**

**Ele levantou-se cuidadosamente, deitou-a no chão, e levantou-se, lembrou que havia saltado do navio para salvar Hinata e que afundaram pois as ondas estavam fortes. Colocou a mão sobre a fronte, pois o sol estava muito intenso. Não avistou nada, a não ser mar, mar e mais mar. Sentou-se ao lado da Hinata.**

**Hinata havia acordado, confusa também, pensou que estava sonhando, pois estava numa praia e muito sol. Até que se lembrou do que havia acontecido no dia anterior, sentou-se e reparou que alguém a olhava com um sorriso.**

**- Bom dia Hinata! – Exclamou Naruto.**

**- B-bom dia Naruto-kun – Disse Hinata assustada e corando.**

**Naruto olhou bem nos olhos dela, foi se aproximando, e ela corando.**

**- Hinata... – disse ele se aproximando do rosto dela – Eu... Te amo...**

**Permi... – Naruto havia roubado um beijo da Hinata.**

**Hinata corou e retribuiu o beijo... Naruto a amava era o que importava... Foi a 1º vez que conseguiu não desmaiar.**

**Os dois pararam por falta de ar.**

**- Eu também te amo Naruto-kun – disse Hinata – Não dizia por que tinha medo de você me rejeitar.**

**- Não sabia – disse Naruto coçando a cabeça e o sorrio nervosamente.**

**Os dois se levantaram, olharam no horizonte e viu um navio e um senhor acenando.**

**Aquele não é o... – Disse Naruto colocando a mão na fronte – SENHOR TAKUNA!!**

**- É sim – disse Hinata com um sorriso no rosto.**

**- Que bom que vocês estão bem – disse o senhor Takuna sorrindo – Pelo menos vocês cumpriram a missão de vocês.**

**- Mas a missão não era escoltar um produto até a Ilha... – começou Naruto.**

**- Aishiteru, sim, e vocês já estão nela – disse o senhor Takuna.**

**- O que?! – gritou Naruto – Já terminamos a missão... e ganhamos outra coisa não é Hinata?**

**- S-sim Naruto-kun – disse Hinata corando.**

**- Já que terminamos a missão vamos voltar pra Konoha? – disse o velho Takuna.**

**- Hai – responderam Naruto e Hinata em uníssono.**

**Takuna fora na frente em direção ao barco, e Hinata e Naruto atrás de mão dadas...  
Pelo menos sabiam que agora tudo seria diferente, mas também sabiam que iam ser muito felizes.**

**Fic dedicada a minha nee-san... mesmo que ela não goste de Naruto xD... espero que goste nee-san... pois fiz pensando em você x3**

**Beijos Lámen**

**Fic feita especialmente pra minha nee-san...**

**Espero que tenha gostado... mesmo que não goste de Naruto xD**

**Fiz ela pensando em você nee-san...**

**Beijos e Já ne Lámen**

**Espero que tenham gostado...  
Deixem review...**

**Garanto que ninguém irá perder a mão xD e é de graça 3**

**Beijos e Já ne.**


End file.
